


Doors And Dreams

by Surly_Sour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surly_Sour/pseuds/Surly_Sour
Summary: This didn't mesh with the tone of my other story, but it didn't feel right to get rid of it.  So, exploration of Wanda and Vision's characters before everything went to hell in a hand basket.





	Doors And Dreams

She knew Vision understood the concept of using doors.

The first time he had walked through the wall of her room, she had been alarmed at the sudden intrusion during a moment of stretching. He had immediately retreated with profuse apologies, knowing she would have gladly spoke with him at any other time, but he had forgotten. Funny that, a synthetic but supposedly perfect being with human flaws.

It was easy to forget - that he was still learning.

Respect of personal space and the privacy of others, those human things that one learned through years of cohabitation, something he had not experienced.  And sometimes the machine won over - that sake of efficiency over humanity.  This was a mine field to navigate for someone that had only been - alive - operational for a handful of months.  In mind, he had once stated that JARVIS had been running for much longer than the fragments of consciousness uploaded from Ultron, and the Mind Stone made both of those a blink in comparison.

To compare the differences of a few months to years to eons - all meshed together and trapped in an entity that was learning the importance of using a door.

Sometimes it is alright for a wall to be a door.

And sometimes the synthetic man dreams loudly.

Wanda tries her best not to listen.

Minds were much like doors for Wanda, padlocked and sealed tightly shut with paper stuffed under the sweep. Cracked open with a faint sliver of light. Thrown open and wide to the world - the appearance not always a reliable clue as what lay behind. However laying an ear against that door, listening for the right words to say?  A memory, an image, some formless fear that lurked in the back of the mind - those had been her hard won prizes to cultivate. Twining her fingers with traces of scarlet to get their attention - to make whatever it was on the other side listen to her whispering those right words into the cracks.

She had learned fairly quickly not to look for long. The loyalists of Hydra had their own familiar horrors they were very comfortable in carrying, the accidental glimpses of things that peered back at her were enough to keep that general curiosity away.  It was better not to know.

But sometimes she could not help herself -

Ultron, or what would have been his next step in evolution had slumbered, their mind open and calling out to her.  _Come See._   She had looked in the mind of that promise of potential and saw it's dream of destruction - of rebirth. He would protect the world by first remaking it in his image.

In a way he had been successful, he had evolved and the world had been forever changed.

This synthetic creature not solely of Ultron or JARVIS or Stark or the Stone but of them all; had told her to look again in his own voice. Had freely offered for the sake of reassurance to open that door for her to see - something Wanda had hesitated upon.

For Vision, it was simply more efficient to phase through a wall instead of walking through a door.

For Wanda, these days it was far safer not to listen or to look into the minds of others.

Both of them still had so much to learn.

He claims he does not sleep, a matter of words and meanings - as she thought it sounded very much like the process of sleep. He ceased movement and allowed his systems to maintain and clear themselves of excess data. He re-calibrates and reflects on his interactions for improvement - and sometimes, he dreams.

Wanda would prefer not dream at all.

Yet this is a night where she wakes up terrified.  Consumed with some unknown horror and flailing blindly in the dark - but for once the feeling does not belong to her.  This is not her dream.  Vision is one that is afraid - can he be afraid?  She is not sure, and yet he is.  Wanda can hear it inside her head, that buzzing sound that touches the nerves, puts them on edge.

She knows this feeling well, that quiet fear that takes hold when you are alone with only your thoughts - that uncertainty of what he is, what he could be.  What his future truly holds.  Ultron destroyed and dismantled and Vision is afraid that someday it will be him on that table.  Because the image of a broken robot standing at the edge of ruin still lingers in his mind.  Making one last appeal of efficiency over humanity before they were silenced - and he is alone once more. 

Wanda knows she will not be able to return to sleep, she dislikes the idea of leaving him alone with this pain.  It reminds her too much of her own, her hands are itching with an instinct to soothe.

Wanda leaves her bed, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders and quietly pads to the wall that stands between their rooms.  To the golden but closed door she sees when she closes her eyes and settles against it. Listening.  Instead of words that were used to harm, she focuses on other words to say.

Those old words come to her, spoken to her by a woman whose face Wanda finds harder and harder to remember at times. The memory of soft hands brushing her hair gently in the dark, speaking those words softly so not to wake her sleeping twin. 

She thinks of those words and calls out to the one hiding behind that door.

_Hush. You are not alone. I am afraid too sometimes. All will be better by morning._

She knows she has been heard, the fear subsides as she watches the light glow and dance across her hand.

By each slow breath she takes in and lets back out, it disappears.

Until once more - all is calm and quiet in the night and the door has returned to being a wall.

Wanda and Vision both sleep a little more soundly.


End file.
